


What the cold wind brings

by falln_strs



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, I need me a Zoro lol, Implied Relationships, Luffy Is a Little Shit, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, One Piece Universe, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Scenario, Those muscles tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falln_strs/pseuds/falln_strs
Summary: Its cold outside and y/n wants attention from her favourite green-haired swordsman.Roronoa Zoro x Reader
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Original Character(s), Roronoa Zoro & Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Original Female Character(s), Roronoa Zoro/Reader
Kudos: 12





	What the cold wind brings

Pulling her fluffy green jumper over her body Y/N made her way out of the women’s cabin feet shuffling a tune against Merry’s floorboards. The weather had taken a sharp turn from bright sunny skies to chilly winter winds in a matter of hours. The rest of the Straw hats had retreated to the kitchen drawn in by Sanji’s promises of hot tea and creamy chicken soup, meanwhile, Y/N was on a mission to find herself a stubborn swordsman. Lifting the hatch to the crow’s nest she makes her way over to the mossy haired man lifting weights in the middle of the room.  


She pauses to take in the way his tanned and scarred skin glistens under the thin sheen of sweat coating his body, back muscles rippling under the strain of an intense workout before shaking her head to rid herself of any dirty thoughts. Y/N runs her fingertips over a thin scar on the man’s shoulder “Are you planning on taking a break anytime soon? It’s cold and I need cuddles”, her touch stills his movements “I still have a 100 more reps to do Y/N” the girl pouted moving to situate herself onto Zoro’s lap forcing him to drop the dumbbells in his grasp instead moving down to clutch at her ass securing her tightly against his front. 

Her arms move to wrap around his neck, “I wasn’t really asking Zoro…” her lips trace a pattern down his neck; tongue darting out to taste the salty-sweet flavour of his skin, “…although if you really want to get back to training I guess I can always go ask Sanji for cuddles, I’m sure he’ll be more than happy to accommodate me”. Y/N doesn’t even get a chance to stand before she’s staring up at the swordsman her back pressed against the weight bench. His hands grip her hips, a scowl of displeasure crossing his rugged features at the mention of the curly-browed cook. Zoro scoffs pressing himself firmly against the girl “Yeah right, don’t make me laugh Y/N we both know I’m way better than that stupid love cook! Besides, if you really wanna warm-up I know something way better than cuddling.” 

Twin grins stretch across their lips before Zoro’s pulling her into a searing kiss, warm hands tracing a pattern up the chilled skin of her stomach pulling breathy gasps from pink lips. Her hips roll against his, the resulting moan that falls from his lips makes her grin and repeat the action attempting to draw more of those delicious noises from the normally composed swordsman, the weight bench creaking dangerously beneath their movements. 

Shifting his attention to the unmarked skin of her throat Y/N’s thoughts screech to a halt at the feeling of his teeth against her sensitive skin, mouth gaping open in a silent gasp of pleasure. Zoro grins proudly at the purple marks sprawled across the H/C girl’s neck, the sight of her flushed cheeks and swollen lips pulls an animalistic growl from deep within his chest that reverberates through the otherwise silent room. 

Making a move to reattach himself to Y/N’s mouth the hatch suddenly slams open; door smacking the wall so hard the entire room seems to vibrate. Startled Y/N’s hand moves out to shove Zoro off and stand up, forgetting that her legs were wrapped around the man’s hips with his hands halfway up her chest. They fall sideways with Zoro’s elbow jabbing her in the ribs and Y/N’s knee finding purchase in his stomach. “Y/N! Zoro! It’s snowing we have to make a snowman!” her captains smiling face pops up from the hatch, “Huh? Why are you guys laying on the floor for?” Luffy questions before shrugging his shoulders and ignoring the groaning pile of injured limbs. “Ah it doesn’t matter just hurry up and come outside, Usopp and I are having a snowman making competition and Y/N’s on my team so come on!”. 

Y/N finally moves to sit up as their captain disappears back to the deck smacking at Zoro’s arms till he extracts his elbow from her ribs, dodging his grabby hands she reties her hair and brushes her clothes off; leaning down to place a kiss against the corner of his lips. 

Turning back to gaze at the swordsman still reclined on the ground Y/N grins at the man “I guess you can go back to training for now, but I might need some help warming up again later so don’t tire yourself out too much”, his responding grin threatens to split his face, picking up the discarded dumbbells and retaking his seat on the weight bench.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I haven't posted anything in a million years and I wanted to write something really fluffy and short but that didn't really work out lol, so this is what I ended up with... sorry if its not the best work ever. Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you liked or didn't, constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome. 🙏  
> Originally posted on tumblr under falln_strs
> 
> Warning: Gets a little heated towards the middle but its more implied than explicit.


End file.
